Forgive
by Religion0
Summary: “Why did you apologize?” - “Because I was sorry I had to leave you behind, Ran.” One-shot, plus for safety.


**Of all strange thing for me to decide to do… I hope you will enjoy. I do not.  
**

**PS. I don't write Gin's accent, as I really hate that wiggly line. Just pretend it's there.  
**

How exactly they had come to be in this particular position was a little bit of a mystery, but Rangiku and Gin sat back-to-back on the floor of his room in Hueco Mundo nonetheless.

Ran had, predictably, thrown a massive fit upon arrival in Gin's room, and had nearly destroyed anything resembling furniture in the room. What was unexpected about the fit, was that she had only been yelling bloody murder at Gin, she hadn't actually tried to harm him (the Arrancars thought she had from all the noise, but hadn't bothered to do anything about it).

After she was done yelling and screaming, Ran had slumped to the floor, exhausted. Gin had then decided to put his back to hers, resting his head against hers.

"Why did you apologize?" Ran asked quietly, her voice hoarse and tired.

"Because I was sorry I had to leave you behind, Ran." Gin muttered in response. "I know how much that must have hurt you…"

Ran laughed bitterly. "How can you possibly have any idea? I was surprised every time I felt my heart beat in my _chest_! I was so sure it was in your hand."

"I'm sorry, Ran." Gin answered, grabbing her hand lightly. "I really am. It must have felt a lot like how I felt when I had to leave you. I was so certain my heart hated me for leaving you behind, it felt like it wouldn't beat properly for me."

"Well deserved, you bastard."

"I know. But that didn't make it any more comfortable. Especially since the Arrancars hates me, they'd probably have been happier had I stayed Soul Society."

"So would I." muttered Ran. "I think everyone would have been. The loss would have been smaller."

"I only lost one thing." the traitor squeezed the hand he held. "But that was something I had not even the right to have to begin with."

"How poetic." Ran snorted, although she did not withdraw her hand. "Why am I here?"

"I'm not sure either. Suddenly an Arrancar stood outside my door and threw you into the room. Not that I wasn't overjoyed to see you and all." Gin's smile widened so much it almost hurt.

"When did you last sleep?"

"I think it was when I was knocked out during one of the rare training sessions a few days ago." Gin rubbed his head lightly against Ran's. "You know what? You deserve someone way better than me."

"I already knew that last one. And when will you learn to fall asleep without me having to sing you a lullaby?" the woman snorted again, lightly responding to Gin's caress.

"I don't want to ever learn. It'd be practical, but…" Gin shrugged, unable to find words to describe what he wanted to say. "You smell good."

"You really haven't been sleeping well, for that was completely random."

"Perhaps, but you do. I've really missed the way you smell, and your voice, and the way your hair feels in my face… And the list can just keep on going."

Ran sighed. "I've missed you too, you bastard. Even if you did deserve to go sleepless. Want me to sing you to sleep now?"

"No, you might just decide to try and flee while I'm sleeping, and then some Hollow might eat you. Do you have any idea how incredibly tasty you look?"

"Okay, do you have any idea what a disturbing thing that was to be told? Besides, I am capable of taking care of myself!"

"First of all, you are very tasty, especially to a Hollow." to prove his point, Gin somehow got his head twisted around so he could plant a light kiss on Ran's neck. He was rewarded with a quiet shudder. "Secondly, a giant worm tried swallowing me not too long ago, and it almost succeeded, you have to go past Hollows that are both smarter and stronger. I think I'd commit suicide if you got hurt."

"Did you know you have a habit of hugging whatever you can get your hands on in your sleep?" Ran asked, ruffling her hair. "And you have a pretty fierce hug."

"No, I didn't know. How come you know so much more than I do? You even chose the better path!"

"… I've had my doubts about that…" Ran whispered, pulling her knees up to hug them close. "How could the right path hurt so much? How could the right path take me away from you?"

"Oh, Ran." Gin mumbled, swiftly turning around and drawing Rangiku close, one arm locking around her waist and pulled her head into his chest with the other, he rested his cheek on top of her head. "Poor, poor Ran. You really don't deserve this, you deserve so much better." he whispered, lightly kissing her hair.

Ran didn't answer, she merely slid her arms around his chest and brought her legs up to press against his thigh and hip, trying to touch him as much as she could. "Better than you?"

Gin blinked, looking into the room and running his hand lightly over Ran's hair. "No, better than all that has happened to you. You deserve a good life, free of all these complications."

Ran turned her head to bury her face in Gin's neck. "I don't want that kind of life. I only want you…"

"You have me now, please hold on forever." Gin closed his eyes tightly and swallowed. "Please, hold on forever."

**(Sniffles) That last sentence was the sweetest thing I've ever written. Oh, and their pose was very inspired from this pic: .com/art/A-Taste-of-Innocence-48380757. **

**Kindly review.**


End file.
